La douleur est pour ceux qui restent
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS. Juste une petite erreur de calcul, comme il en arrive si souvent. Une vie de plus détruite, comme cela arrive si souvent. Le Docteur face à ses erreurs et Mickey Smith face à la douleur de ceux qui restent.


**Note :** J'ai envie d'écrire cette histoire depuis que j'ai vu Star Trek Into Darkness... Et que j'en ai longuement discuté avec Myu. Je te dédicace cette fic ! (et celles qui suivront sur Star Trek, stay tuned !)

J'ai re-regardé les premières saisons de Doctor Who pour écrire cette fic (et uniquement pour ça. Pas parce que je me refais régulièrement la série entièrement, non non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, stop) et ça m'avais pas autant frapper à quel point Mickey prend TROP CHER, de la part du Docteur et de Rose et d'un peu tout le monde en fait. J'ai trouvé ça vraiment dur.

Et je publie parce que j'en ai marre de la relire pour changer trois mots à chaque fois... Alors go !

(Au fait, ceci n'est pas joyeux. Et c'est mon premier crossover !)

Bonne lecture

* * *

**La douleur est pour ceux qui restent**

Ce sont les couloirs sombres d'un hôpital pour enfant de Londres en 2259 que le Docteur parcourt d'un pas sautillant à la recherche de son compagnon. Quelques médecins en éternelle blouse blanche et en grande conversation le croisent sans le voir tandis qu'il cherche nonchalamment l'homme qu'il est venu récupérer après leur séparation infortunée. Mais enfin, Mickey Smith a l'habitude de ce genre de désagrément. Le Docteur a calculé que le jeune homme devait l'attendre depuis quelques semaines. Il ne lui en voudra pas trop.

Il croisa Mickey au détour d'un couloir et parla très vite et avec de grands gestes comme il le faisait souvent quand il était content de la tournure prise par les évènements.

« Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, nous pouvons partir d'ici ! J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop de problème, pour ma part j'ai eu du mal à atterrir dans le coin, la technologie du 23ième siècle n'est pas tendre avec le transport temporel… Pour la peine je te laisse choisir notre prochaine destination, et tu me raconteras ce qui t'es arrivé. Alors, allons-y ! »

Mickey frappa si durement son poing sur son visage qu'il perdit connaissance.

**o**

Il se réveilla dans un lit d'hôpital, une infirmière en blanc en train de recoudre son arcade sourcilière et un mal de crâne épouvantable martelant ses tempes.

« Restez calme monsieur, j'ai presque fini. »

Elle parlait d'une voix posée et légèrement distante comme toutes les infirmières rompues à leur travail, et il se laissa faire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il, un peu confus. Il n'avait qu'un vague souvenir des derniers instants précédents un trou noir qu'il estimait de quelques heures.

« Nous sommes désolés, les gens sont parfois… à cran, ici. Le père d'une de nos patientes a dit qu'il vous avait pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne sais pas ce que cet homme lui a fait mais il était sacrément en colère. Nous n'avons pas… appelé la sécurité, il s'est calmé tout de suite, et, enfin, avec ce qu'il traverse en ce moment… »

Le Docteur la laissa parler sans saisir un seul mot de ce qu'elle disait. Un sentiment désagréable grandissait quelque part dans son esprit, la sensation que, à l'encontre de toute logique et certitude, quelque chose d'horrible était sur le point de se produire. Il tenta de se rassurer en se répétant qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal et qu'il n'avait rien pu arriver de grave à Mickey en si peu de temps, mais la sensation ne disparut pas.

« Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous pourriez me dire où trouver cet homme ? Je ne vais pas faire d'histoire ne vous inquiétez pas, au contraire, je voudrais lui assurer qu'il n'a pas à craindre de conséquences. »

L'infirmière l'étudia un instant avec une attention toute professionnelle, jaugeant visiblement de sa sincérité, avant de lui indiquer une chambre quelques couloirs plus loin. Il s'y rendit d'une démarche peu assuré, pris d'une crainte irraisonnée quand à ce qu'il allait y trouver.

Il frappa doucement à une porte sombre portant le numéro 205 et, en dessous, un carton blanc glissé dans un porte-étiquette en plastique où un ordinateur avait imprimé « Karla Smith » en lettre capitale. Il ouvrit la porte malgré l'absence de réponse.

La première chose qu'il vit ne fut pas l'immense panorama de Londres derrière la fenêtre, ni le lit trop vaste pour un corps si menu, aux draps trop blanc sous la peau noire de la jeune patiente qui y était endormie. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'appareillage complexe et les tubes de plastique transparents, les pochettes de liquide et les faibles signes vitaux sur les écrans de contrôle. Non, la première chose sur laquelle se posa son regard, juste en face de lui en entrant dans la chambre, fut la peine et la colère sur le visage de Mickey Smith, au moins une décennie plus âgé qu'à leur dernière rencontre.

Il le vit se lever très lentement, presque avec précaution, comme s'il avait peur que ses gestes lui échappent, et se pencher pour murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de la femme assise à ses côtés. Elle jeta au visiteur un bref regard dénué d'intérêt avant de reporter toute son attention sur son enfant. Mickey sortit de la chambre et referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

« Mickey, je…

-Non. Ne dites rien. Vraiment, taisez-vous. »

Le Docteur se tut, attendant que son compagnon prenne la parole, mais rien ne vint. Mickey le fixait durement, semblant vouloir l'écraser sous le poids de son regard, et il ne s'en sortait pas si mal à vrai dire.

« Je suis venu te chercher… » marmonna le Docteur sans conviction.

« Ah oui ? »

La voix de l'homme était emplie d'ironie amère, cassante comme le Docteur ne l'avait jamais entendu. Il ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard.

« Vous avec dix-huit ans de retard, _Docteur_. »

Et que de mépris dans la façon de dire son nom. Le Docteur ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour couper court à sa réaction première, à l'impulsion de se répandre en excuse et de se mettre à déblatérer des non-sens qui lui donneraient l'illusion de pouvoir s'échapper de cette situation. Mickey n'ajouta rien, attendant, stoïque, que la révélation fasse son effet, que l'ampleur du désastre soit mesurée par l'esprit cartésien du Docteur.

« Je suis désolé » dit-il stupidement. C'était une sensation éreintante, de sentir que toute son expérience et toute son intelligence n'avaient plus aucune utilité à cet instant.

« Vous êtes désolé ? C'est bien, je me sens mieux. »

Tranchant. Douloureux.

« Mais maintenant je suis là hein ? Nous pouvons rentrer. Nous pouvons…

-Taisez-vous. »

Et les lèvres du Docteur se refermèrent immédiatement et il les serra à s'en faire mal. Il ne s'était jamais senti ainsi rabaissé à rien d'autre que le coupable de ses fautes. Il n'avait jamais ainsi essuyé le blâme sans avoir rien n'à dire pour sa défense, sans qu'une cause plus noble ou qu'un dessein plus grand ne viennent reléguer sa faute au second plan. Il se trouvait là, seul, impuissant, face à la colère et à la douleur d'un homme dont il était responsable, coupable de tout son être.

« Il n'y a pas de nous. Il n'y en aura plus jamais, et, à bien y réfléchir, je doute qu'il n'y en ai jamais eu. »

Il n'avait rien à dire pour sa défense. Il aurait pu essayer de parler mais son esprit était vierge de mot et sa voix refusait de se faire entendre. Il ne pouvait qu'encaisser.

« Comment osez-vous sous-entendre que je pourrais juste repartir avec vous ? C'est ma fille qui est dans cette chambre Docteur. C'est ma fille, et ma femme, l'une mourante et l'autre désespérée. C'est la vie que j'ai construite pour la voir s'écrouler depuis dix-huit ans que vous m'avez abandonné ici, _encore_… »

Et jamais il n'avait entendu Mickey si acide, si déterminé à blesser, à accabler de tourment, à se venger. Son visage était déformé par une rage informe et laide, un sentiment qui avait grandit et proliféré dans ses entrailles depuis des années, avant même que le Docteur ne vienne le rechercher, parce qu'il avait besoin d'un coup de main, parce qu'il se sentait seul, parce qu'il s'ennuyait, et parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de repasser par le processus d'apprentissage d'un novice dans le voyage spatio-temporel… Et Mickey l'avait suivi, pas parce qu'il le voulait mais en l'honneur de souvenirs à demi-effacés, des réminiscences de temps et de personnes qu'ils avaient tout deux connues mais qui, si elles les avaient liés un jour, n'existaient plus depuis longtemps.

« Je vous ai suivi. Tout ce temps. Depuis la toute première fois, sans jamais rien dire, en acceptant le fait que je ne ferais jamais partie de votre petit monde, j'ai suivit, et qu'est-ce que j'ai eu en échange ? Combien de fois ai-je du recommencer ma vie à cause de vous ? Et vous débarquez ici comme une fleur en pensant que je vais remettre ça ? »

Lui dire qu'il avait l'intention de venir le récupérer aussitôt est inutile car le mal est fait. Une petite erreur de calcul, une faute d'attention, et une vie bouleversée une fois de plus. Irréparable.

Mickey ne semblait pas décidé à s'arrêter.

« Vous êtes tellement persuadé que le cadeau que vous nous offrez est exceptionnel, qu'il vaut bien tous les sacrifices et toutes les horreurs par lesquelles vous nous faites passer. Vous parvenez même à nous faire croire qu'il n'y a pas de vie meilleure que celle-là. Mais qu'est-ce que vous pensez alors du reste d'entre nous ? De tous ceux qui n'ont jamais eu la chance extraordinaire de vous rencontrer et de partir avec vous ? De la vie ordinaire des gens normaux ? Est-ce que vous pensez que rencontrer ma femme et avoir ensemble une fille qui développerait une leucémie incurable avant ses dix ans ne fait pas le poids face à la perspective de repartir avec vous, énième trophée trainé derrière votre boite magique ? »

Ne rien dire n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, et même sans cela, le Docteur aurait été bien incapable de prononcer un mot. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas déjà entendu ce discours, quelque part. Dans le regard et le triste destin des gens qui l'avaient accompagnés et avaient disparus les uns après les autres. Mickey avait les poings serrés, les traits durs. Il avait le regard empli de tant d'année, d'épreuve et de tourments, et il semblait si vieux tout à coup.

« Je pourrais aider » tenta faiblement le Docteur. C'était ce qu'il souhaitait plus que tout en cet instant mais Mickey le foudroyait du regard et il le détestait tellement, c'était à peine supportable.

« Aller dans le futur, trouver un remède…

-Non. Je vous interdis de vous approcher de ma famille. Vous en avez assez fait. Partez. Partez sauver quelqu'un d'autre, et ne revenez jamais. »

Les yeux de Mickey étaient brillants de tristesse et de rage contenue quand il se détourna pour regagner la chambre de sa fille malade.

Le Docteur resta immobile dans le couloir silencieux.

**o**

« Mais... le docteur a dit...

-Le Docteur ne peut rien pour nous. Mais je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir. Je la sauverais, je te le promet. »

**o**

Il resta dans les parages, incapable de repartir comme d'essayer de reprendre contact avec Mickey. Il pensait à cette vie que les humains construisaient, à leurs liens, leur travail, leur maison et leur famille qui consistait des mondes à part entière. A la façon dont l'univers pour eux se réduisaient à ces simples choses, limité à leur perception et à ce qui comptait pour eux.

Il s'interrogea sur la portée d'un homme pour son enfant quand Mickey Smith, qu'il pensait connaitre, qu'il pensait acquis, échangea la survie de sa fille contre celle de centaine de gens et de la sienne.

Un bâtiment de Starfleet explosa quelque part dans le centre de Londres et il sut simplement, avec une effrayante certitude.

Il lui fallut du temps pour oser reprendre un nouveau compagnon.


End file.
